


【殇浪】被关在了不XXOO就不能出来的房间

by PinkGirl_Connie



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游记
Genre: M/M, QB鸦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGirl_Connie/pseuds/PinkGirl_Connie
Summary: 殇不患X浪巫谣。ooc避雷。





	【殇浪】被关在了不XXOO就不能出来的房间

殇不患和浪巫谣被关在了不XXOO就不能出来的房间。

“啊……真是倒霉，怎么会有这种地方呢？！”殇不患挠头。  
浪巫谣不吭声，继续保持着人狠话不多的人设。  
“你不知道，这家伙现在想杀人呢。”电音琵琶聆牙却喋喋不休。  
“不行，我再去试试。”殇不患特指轰门。  
“没用吧，这房间不知道什么构造，”聆牙接口：“刚刚你们不是也试了吗？打不开就是打不开。”  
殇不患垂头丧气，偷眼看着浪巫谣：“不会真的要……吧？”  
“你想都不要想。”浪巫谣牙缝里溜出几个字。  
殇不患一怂：“我哪敢啊……”  
“你最好也别敢。”聆牙很同情地说。

（3 hours later）

“所以我们到底要在这里坐多久？”殇不患开始有点坐不住了。  
浪巫谣抬了抬眼角：“饿？”  
殇不患摸了摸肚子：“还好。”  
“渴？”  
“也还好。”  
“那你不耐烦什么？”  
“无聊啊。”殇不患拿手指头挖了挖耳朵。  
“忍着。”浪巫谣冷漠脸，然后肉眼可见地往后退了退。  
“……喂你这家伙。”殇不患内心咆哮，你退后是几个意思？  
“其实这家伙也很焦虑啦……”聆牙好死不死地提了一句，结果马上被浪巫谣捏住了琴弦：“痛痛痛，放手！！！”  
“不如你唱首歌来听？”殇不患提议。  
“你今天话很多。”浪巫谣冷冷地看着他。  
“不知道为什么就是有点沉不住气。”殇不患突然没头没脑地说了这么一句。  
“难得，我还以为你是最沉得住气的。”聆牙感慨。  
“阿浪实在是太闷了。”殇不患止不住抱怨。  
“我懂你意思。”聆牙附和着。  
殇不患捏紧了拳头：“不是我说，这屋子也太诡异了，到底谁把我们关这儿的？”  
明明只是喝了点酒。  
“不知道。”聆牙也表示懵懂。  
“这玩笑也开得太大了，可千万别让我知道是谁……”殇不患咬咬牙。  
“杀了可以吗？”浪巫谣忽道。  
“真是够了，”殇不患心不在焉：“你想杀就杀，我不拦你。”  
“好。”

（5 hours later）

“我不饿，我也不渴。”殇不患给自己洗脑。  
“好吵。”浪巫谣已经完全躺下了。  
“但我好想上厕所。”殇不患五官都皱在了一起。  
“……”  
“你不想吗？”  
“你去，我不看你。”浪巫谣惜字如金。  
“那我再忍忍。”  
“膀胱不会炸吗？”聆牙被枕在浪巫谣脖子底下，嘴巴一动一动的。  
“会死吗？”  
“……当然会啊笨蛋。”  
“那我去那边墙角，你千万别回头。”殇不患嘟囔着。  
“嘁。”  
一会儿，殇不患回来，发现浪巫谣往门那边又挪过去了几分。  
“有意见你就说。”殇不患一屁股坐下。  
“他就这样，”聆牙解释：“浪巫谣有洁癖，你又不是不知道。”  
“我又不想被困在这里。”殇不患抱怨。  
“要脱困也不难啊——痛痛痛！”  
“其实还是有点难。”他又偷瞄浪巫谣。  
浪巫谣闭着眼睛不说话，鼻子里发出一声冷冷的“哼”——

（20 hours later）  
他，殇不患，堂堂西幽扛把子，屠过龙、打过魔神，绣花针有36根，居然今天被区区小房间困住了。  
殇不患从没受过这种委屈——口干舌燥、饥肠辘辘，房间那头还有一股莫可名状的臭味时不时游离过来，对了，阿浪还不理他。  
他要崩溃了！我有洁癖、我想吃饭、我想喝水！  
浪巫谣算个屁！打架打不过我，口才还不如一把琵琶。  
殇不患真的委屈疯了。  
他要出去，他要出去，他受够了！  
反正浪巫谣现在已经睡着了，殇不患一咬牙豁了出去，一下从浪巫谣脖子底下抽出聆牙，把它嘴巴一堵，眼睛一蒙，扔开完事。  
“你干嘛？！！！”浪巫谣被惊醒，哑着嗓子问他。  
“当然是准备出去。”殇不患言简意赅。  
“敢动就杀了你。”浪巫谣瞳孔里满是杀机。  
“那你尽管试试。”殇不患一肚子邪火。  
“殇、不、患！！！！”  
“浪巫谣你给我安静点！”殇不患力道又加重了几分。  
“杀了你——”  
浪巫谣发出一声怒吼，但很快这些吼叫就被殇不患给堵在了嘴里。

（24 hours later）  
门开了。  
“殇不患——！！！！！！”  
浪巫谣追着殇不患出来，一时间鸡飞狗跳，好不热闹。  
\----------------------  
↑↑↑  
“嚯嚯嚯——”  
隐藏在暗处的某银发男子发出了奸计得逞的笑声。


End file.
